


Pitter-Patter

by Kokisai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Laughter, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Sexual Content, Misgendering, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rain, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokisai/pseuds/Kokisai
Summary: I HATE HIS MOM IN MY HCS so i wrote this also im trans
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Pitter-Patter

**Author's Note:**

> stupid mom... grrr

Kokichi arrived home. He closed the umbrella, walking up to the front door and giving it a knock. The door was immediately opened by his mother. _"Where have you been?"_

_"What the fuck are you wearing?"_

_"Where's your tits?"_

_"You're so fucking ungrateful."_

__________ 

"S-sorry mom," Kokichi stared at his feet. _Oh god oh godobgid_

"Where'd you get the umbrella?" The woman snatched it away. "M-mom!" Kokichi screeched, and stumbled. "A-ah, um.. M-my.. My friend gave it to me." 

"Liar." 

"You fucking whore. When will you learn?" 

His mom slapped him across the face. Kokichi stood frozen in place. "Tell the truth! You better not be selling your fucking body, bitch." 

_Whore whiore whkre whire whkre whkfe whkre whirehqorhewwhorehwhriew I'm a fuxbking whoreimawreh_

"Answer me, damnit! Where'd you get this?" She raised her hand again. "M-my boyfrend.." 

"You have a boyfriend? Slut. You know he's only there for your body. He's only in it for the fuck, and since you're a _brainless teenager_ , you'll never learn! Go put on your real clothes, not these fucking rags. Be grateful, bitch." His mom pulled him inside and started manually undressing him, pulling off the gakuran and throwing off the binder. 

"What the fuck is this?" _shithsithsit shit shjt shjt hsjt hsithsithshtishtishti_

"I-it's just a sports bra!" His mom stared him down, and then threw the binder in the trash. "Embrace your chest, Dai. It's part of being a woman." 

Kokichi didn't respond. 

"Go put on your correct uniform. I want to see it on you." 

And she threw out the boys uniform. Tears welled in Kokichi's eyes and he ran off to his room, holding his arms over his chest. 

He closed the door and fell onto the floor. "Why..? God damnit.." Kokichi pulled on his hair. _damn it Damnit DAMIIT DMANIT DMANITDMANITNXSS MAIGN_

Kokichi stood up and pulled out one of his bras, putting it on. He grimaced, and turned away from the mirror. He picked up the girls uniform, and pulled it on. His breath hitched when he turned around to look in the mirror again. "I look like a girl.." He muttered. _I have to make mom happy, I have to._ Kokichi grabbed a comb, and ran it through his hair, getting rid of any knots. 

He stepped out of the room and came back where his mom was. "There. Much better." The older woman cooed. "Sit, let me put some makeup on you. You're so beautiful, Dai. Appreciate it." Kokichi held back the tears, but sat down while his mom put makeup on his face. 

"Much better, right? Here, tell your boyfriend that I want to meet him, no- I need to meet him, okay? Don't be a skank. We're doing it today." 

.  
.  
. 

Kokichi nodded.

__________

His mom walked back into the room, holding a dark red dress and a black lacy bra. "Look Dai, here's a nice dress, and a nice pushup bra. I know we share the same size, so I'm going to let you borrow these." She held it out in front of him, the low cut on the dress caught his eye, and he gulped. 

She forced him out of the uniform, unclasping his bra and setting it down. He cupped his chest, and he smacked her hands away. Her swift reaction was to smack him upside the head. "Don't hit me, bitch." 

He flinched. "I-I'm sorry, mom." The apology made her smile, and she put the bra on him forcefully. "You look great, just like this. I bet he can't wait till marriage." 

He cringed. _Ew. Gross._

His mom zipped up the dress from behind. He hadn't even noticed she put it on him. "Perfect, it fits just right." She placed her hands on his breasts again, adjusting the bra to disappear behind the dress. 

"You texted him, right?" She grabbed his phone, swiping up on the lock screen. _Lock screen my ass, I'm not allowed to put a lock on my phone._

"Whose Kokichi? Why does he keep addressing you as Kokichi?" _Shit._

"Well- well- .. Um-" 

_"I'm not raising a fucking tranny."_

"I-I'm not trans!" He shouted. "I just gave him a different name to call me- like a nickname!" 

_"Your name is Dai, and you'll always be a woman._ I'll fucking kill you if you try this shit again." 

... 

"Okay."

__________

She pushed him into the car, slamming the door behind him. He stared at his feet, the heels definitely hurt them. He was going to fall, he knew it. He was going to embarrass himself. 

She sat in the seat next to him, twisting the key in the ignition a few times. "Fucking-" She slammed her hands on the wheel. He flinched. "Work!" She twisted the key again, and the engine flared to life. "Finally." 

He stared out the window as they pulled out of the driveway, the stormy grey skies and the rain thrumming at the windows made him feel more gloomy than before. 

"What's your boyfriends name?" 

... 

"Saihara. Saihara Shuichi." The navy blue haired boy said, firmly shaking his mothers hand. He was smiling, but if you looked into his eyes, you could see the murderous intent behind this hand connecting with Kokichi's moms. He was _mad,_ if not _furious._ Kokichi had told him what happened after be recieved his phone back, and that sent Shuichi into a rant. 

They sat down into the booth at the fancy restaurant Shuichi has chosen, trying to impress his boyfriend's mother. It had worked, due to the reputation of the establishment. Kokichi sat next to Shuichi, and his mom smiled. "You too must be close!" 

Kokichi opened his mouth. "Right, we've been dating for a few months." Shuichi spoke for him, slowly placing his hand on Kokichi's thigh, giving a reassuring rub and squeeze. 

He could hear Shuichi say 'It's okay.' He adverted his gaze, in an attempt to hide the red on his cheeks. His eyes met the menu in front of him, the fancy font almost impossible for him to read. It was gold, and shiny. He liked shiny things. 

"Did you figure out what you want yet?" Shuichi whispering to him brought him out of his daze. "O-oh! Um.. Not yet." Kokichi stared at his lap from embarrassment. 

Shuichi wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder, and pointed to some food on the menu. "I know you won't eat much, we can share if you'd like.." He muttered, eyes scanning the golden text. 

"Maybe some ham? I know you like ham.. You basically kirby-devoured the left-over slice I gave you." _Shit-_ He pressed a kiss to the side of Kokichi's head. "And that's completely fine, lovely." 

"O-okay.. We can share ham.." Kokichi turned towards Shuichi, giving him a small smile. Shuichi rubbed Kokichi's back reassuringly. "Great." 

The waitress walked over. "Hello! What would you like to drink?" And Kokichi stopped paying attention. He zoned out, hearing the muffled exchange between the waitress, his mother and his boyfriend. 

Shuichi had grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. "She'll have a water. Oh, and we're ready to order." Kokichi had zoned out again, the waitress swiftly taking away their menus. Once she had left, Shuichi pulled Kokichi close by the shoulder and sighed. 

"'M sorry." He murmured. 

Kokichi only forced smiled in response. "This is great! This is so much fun, I'm glad you've met my mom."

__________

The waitress had taken away their plates, and Kokichi and his mother had went to wash their hands. Shuichi sat at the table, stuffing his credit card in his wallet. He had just payed, and waited for his boyfriend and the demon who just happened to birth the love of his life. 

_Love of my life isn't a stretch. He's the my favorite person ever- he's all I think about- besides Danganronpa. I'm ashamed to say I've lost sleep over thinking about him, because he wasn't next to me.. Am I hyperfixating on him? Shit. This could get worse than my Danganronpa hyperfixation, and that's not a stretch. He's better than Danganronpa- he's everything I wanted and more._

Shuichi felt Kokichi slide next back into the booth beside him, and he subconsciously grinned. "Where's your mom?" He wrapped his arms around Kokichi's waist, resting his head on boyfriend's shoulder. 

"She left.." He mumbled, and Shuichi closed his eyes. 

"Good, but why?" 

"She got mad at me for actually having a good relationship.." Shuichi huffed. "What the fuck? Fuck her. You're coming to my house. Let's go."

__________

Kokichi threw the dress off of himself. "Fucking- finally!" He sighed, wrapping his arms around his chest. Shuichi snickered from behind him, and he picked up the dress. "Want me to set it on fire?" 

Kokichi shook his head. "No. I'll get in trouble." 

"What about the bra?" 

"No, dumbie!" 

__________

Kokichi pulled the hood of Shuichi's hoodie over his head, embracing the warmth of it. He let out a sigh of relief. Then he sat down on Shuichi's bed. 

"You like it..? Sorry, my pants won't fit you. I would give you a pair of my boxers- but that's probably not gonna fit either. So like I said, I'm sorry you're stuck in those- weird girl panties thing." Shuichi sat down beside him .

"It's fine, Shumai. I've worn them more than I've worn briefs before.." He stared at the floor- the rather-clean floor. A black rug in the middle of the room was the fluffy-type, like the expensive type.. He felt envy inside of himself growing. _Shuichi 's family has a lot of money. I wish my family had that money.._

Shuichi had been staring at Kokichi, and he poked his face, watching his finger sink into the skin of his boyfriend's cheek. He always thought that was cute. 

Kokichi gaze met Shuichi's, and Shuichi gavr him a goofy grin. Kokichi smiled back. 

The taller boy pushed Kokichi over, and started tickling him. "Tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!" He laughed, Kokichi shrieking and breaking into a giggling fit. 

Shuichi's fingers danced against Kokichi's sides, breaking away for a moment to push Kokichi's buckled knees apart. "N-no! Shu- P-plea- Hahahahaha!" 

"Hmm? What's that sound?" Shuichi glanced around the room, then pulled his hands away. "Joking." 

Kokichi took a minute to calm down, and then he patted his stomach, raising his legs in the air. "C'mon!" 

Shuichi knew what that meant, and he crawled between Kokichi's legs, plopping his head down right where Kokichi's bladder is. He gave a cheeky smile, before rolling over and letting Kokichi lower his legs onto Shuichi's shoulders. 

Shuichi loved this- always did. He loved how it was like Kokichi sitting on his shoulders, but they were laying down, and how Kokichi played with his hair, and how he could give Kokichi butterflies easily by a simple rub on the inner thigh.. _Or maybe I'm just being pervy._

__________

Kokichi continued playing with the sleeping boy's hair. Shuichi's hands still rested on Kokichi's thighs, and that made him happy. The level of intimacy made the relationship between them grow more. That made Kokichi excited. 

_Shit. I love him so much._

__________

The pelting of the rain on the window and the navy blue haired boy's head resting on his stomach had allured the small boy into sleep. 

Soft breathing replaced the laughing between the two. The rain slowly died down, and the sun peaked in through the clouds. The peaceful evening replaced the stormy grey which covered the sky, and the 2 boys slept in tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> yea he fuckinggg got.. thigh things cuddles idk what its called help


End file.
